


Names

by Ressick



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ressick/pseuds/Ressick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humor - set in the regular Grey's universe but nods to the "If/Then" episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Names

Unlike the first time she gave birth, Calliope Torres is fully conscious the entire time, and very very aware of what is going on. A C-section is recommended after Sofia’s birth, and she’s carrying twins anyway, so Arizona holds her hand as behind a draped cloth Addison reaches inside her to pull out the babies. As doctors they’re both fully able to read a sonogram, and they’ve known they had two boys on the way for months now. The nursery in their house is done up in pale greens with maple furniture, and Sofia has been wavering between excited and angry that she will soon be a big sister and no longer an only child.  
  
After the boys are delivered, checked, weighed, and cleaned up, they are wheeled into Callie’s room, where she quietly snoozes in bed as Arizona holds her hand. And so began the parade of hospital aunts and uncles, nurses from peds and ortho, favorite interns, the Robbins, Carlos, and Mrs O’Malley – who had been serving admirably as Sofia’s “Seattle Grandma” for years.  
  
Despite the normal level of noise created just by having Meredith Grey and Cristina Yang in the same room, Callie slept through most of it until the twins needed to eat. A second surgical birth – no matter that this one was planned ahead, was done quickly, with no complications, and with her awake the whole time – had been rather stressful. Besides, this afternoon might be her last moment of uninterrupted sleep for another few years. She was going to stock up on sleep while she could.  
  
“So have you picked out names yet? You’ve been kinda avoiding the topic for months,” Meredith asked Arizona, keeping an eye on Zola and Sofia in the corner with their coloring books, the two girls chattering away softly.  
  
Arizona looked down at the older twin she was holding, currently labeled “Baby Boy Robbins-Torres 1” and shook her head. “No, we wanted to get to know them a little beforehand. I mean, there’s a list, and we’ve been talking, but we wanted to be sure.” She looked over at Callie, who was smiling as she nursed “Baby Boy Robbins-Torres 2.”  
  
As shifts changed, more of their friends wandered in to visit. By the time both babies were fed Meredith was joined by Bailey, Owen, and Karev. “You should name them Gus and Gavin,” Meredith blurted out, looking at the two boys.  
  
Everyone quieted. “That’s… random,” Callie said.   
  
Owen’s eyebrows were somewhere around his hairline. His receding hairline. “Why on earth would Torres and Robbins name their sons after my grandfathers anyway?"


End file.
